Loving Realization
by Kelle917
Summary: EDITED Ch. 2!Kagome and Inuyasha were married under circumstances where feelings aren't involved. Yet what happens when Kagome falls for her husband who is still oblivious to her existance WARNING:EXTREME ANGST!
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. so don't sue because I have no money! Also the song is by Shania Twain, I didn't write it!**

**Author's note:** This is in the point of view of Kagome and Inuyasha which will be told in intervals...Be aware that it is in first point view!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat there on the queen size bed with the red velvety comforter over my limbs. I've waited and waited for this day to come, and now that it is here I have no idea what to do. My hands were quivering and my eyes kept darting to the bathroom door waiting for him to come out but I wished he didn't. On the other hand I have been longing and dreaming about this for too long for me to back out now yet I could feel my nerves on the edge.

The previous events just seemed like a few minutes ago. It had gone by so fast. Me walking down the long aisle of the cathedral with all eyes following my every move as I tried to trudge towards the altar without tripping on my intricately designed wedding gown which weighed a ton while trying to disregard the itch on my complex hairdo.

That moment, my heart thundered as I neared it, squinting through my veil to get a glimpse of what kinds of emotions he would exude... but to my disadvantage I missed it all. And then I found myself next to him, saying "I do" to the priest and him sweeping me off my feet with that quick kiss that bound us as "husband and wife."

After that he held my hand lightly beckoning me towards the limo while it rained rice around us and our gracious guest applauding our new marital bond. Once we arrived the car, and once the door slammed shut closing off the outside world, he let go of my hand, making it miss his heat.

I tried to get a glimpse of his emotions but again he avoided me as he scooted to the other end of the seat and looked out the window, shutting me out of his life.

The whole time silence filled the limo, making my heart thump with pain as I blinked out unwanted tears of loneliness that would reveal my feelings and make me vulnerable to him. Oh how I wished him to hug me, laugh with me, talk to me or even just notice my presence right then and there but all that was ignored...

Picture taking was even more a drag, probably symbolizing our true relationship: fake. To him maybe, he just doesn't know how I really feel or maybe just ignoring it. But to think him as an uncompassionate man, I just couldn't so I believe that it was the first reason, I tried to remind myself that every time.

The picture itself was beautiful, with a gorgeous backdrop of the overlooking cliff and the calm blue sky. We were plastered with overly joyful and fake smiles, yet once taken, you could really be fooled by it assuming that we were both happily married...

But if you look closely and scrutinize our emotions you probably can find our somber eyes to see the truth behind our smiles. Though I wanted it to be the real happiness, I mean I guess I am happy, ecstatic even but to celebrate it alone makes it melancholy.

So after the pictures, we finally went to face the outside world again, and then I saw a small smile creep onto his handsome face as he finally paid attention to me. I felt that hand of his creep towards mine, seeking its heat, and mine greedily accepting his large calloused ones.

Together we walked towards the hotel in where our reception took place. And then I was torn away from him to be quickly stuffed into a closet sized room to be change into a simple red silk dress that fell just below my knees, decorated by a lone dragon. It was a Chinese styled dress, I guess but I felt more comfortable than that overly complicated wedding gown. After a few touch ups, I again was thrown to his arms and led towards the ball room with the guest waiting our arrival.

Our hands intertwined, we entered as we were applauded once more with a few wolf whistles and hoots from the intoxicated ones. A smile plastered on his face again and my own really shinning through. It was a dream wedding after all, and I deem myself as a romantic girl, so what was the harm of enjoying the moment that I have been dreaming of since I was a child! Nothing of course...

Well in a word everything was magical. The humorous speeches of Miroku, the best man and of course my own best friend, Sango. Induced kisses started by the tapping of the wine glass and followed by the cheers. And then that heart dropping dance...

He stood there before me, offering his hand, his eyes glittering with amusement as I blushed and accepted it. Pulling me against his hard body, we dance to our song...

_(I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better or worse, I will love you_

_with every beat of my heart.)_

We started moving with uncertainty finding the tune to the song as we settled to a slow circling motion. I felt him relax against me and I sought his comforts as I put my head on his shoulder.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_-_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_-_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_-_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_-_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

I didn't realize that I have been singing it silently in my head, finding the truth in the words... This is what I felt that moment and deep inside I knew I loved him the first time I met him...it is just hard to actually put it into words to someone so oblivious of your existence. It was no use thinking so I just listened and then I found the rhythm of his heart beat dancing to it, matching it with her own. I knew I was falling deeper...

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_From this moment I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

It ended so fast and my heart beat erratically and I looked up to his amber eyes, his silver hair swaying slightly from the dancing, and a smile displayed on his handsome face. That moment he captured me once again, reminding me that I have fallen for this man months ago and now I was married to him. I felt the adrenaline run through me, feeling confused I brought my finger to trace his jaw, his eyes beckoning me to continue but as I was about to kiss him again, an applause erupted and instantly that magic was lost as he let go of my waist.

I was then ushered to my brother, Souta, the only relative I only have left as we began our own dance. We started to move in slow circles as other couples joined us in the dance floor and then finally he spoke to me.

"Nice wedding" he commented.

I smiled dearly at him sweeping aside a stray bang from his face and I almost cried right there, "Yeah I know...magical..." I whispered back at him.

"I know you miss her..." he said resting his head on top of mine.

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement, wishing my mother was there to see her only daughter get married... I missed her terribly and wanted her comforting words during these times...

"I hope you are going to be happy sister." he stooped and tenderly gave me a kiss on the cheek when the song ended and he pranced over to his date and left me on the dance floor alone... I terribly wished that happiness would find me now as a watched my brother and his girlfriend laugh as they danced...

The rest of the party was spent with the traditional cutting of the cake, throwing of the bouquet, and of course dancing. Then it all ended with our friends hinting on our honeymoon, Miroku wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face only to be clobbered by Sango. He was the only one that made me laugh that night and I was grateful for it because it released all the tension of being married on these circumstances...

And now I find myself here waiting for the man I have chosen as my husband. I was twisting my wedding ring with anxiousness yet still waiting... There was no sound coming from the damned door and it has worried me for sometime that something had happened to him, maybe falling asleep on the tub and drowning... or passing out and hitting the sharp edge of the sink table.

I tried to diminish those ridiculous notions as I passed time thinking about more excuses and daydreaming unaware that who I have been waiting for was about to come out. The small squeak brought me back to the world and then I saw him emerged.

It was not as I have imagined for he wasn't suited as if he was about to spend his night with his new wife, or even to sleep but he was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a red shirt that hugged his body. He was no less handsome than if he were naked in front of me.

I giggled at the thought and a felt a faint blush painting my cheeks hoping that he wouldn't catch it. Finally I met his warm amber pools that seemed to be cold once again, I wondered what he was thinking. I was about to ask but thank Kami he interrupted me with his gruff, husky voice before I voiced some idiotic remarks.

"I'm going out." he said as he turned away from me quickly rushing towards the door and twisting the door knob slowly to get out.

I watched him the whole time, noticing that he was in a rush to leave the room, to leave me. Once I heard the door shut with an echoing loneliness, for a second I just sat there.

Finally realizing what just happened, I curled up into a ball, as hot tears trailed down my face, staining my cheeks... Never have I felt so alone until this moment.

I've always dreamed of marrying and I have gotten my wish even more as I received the most glamorous ceremony only a normal girl could dream about... Yet the feeling was not what I had expected, I've wanted happiness and love to be returned to me, as I gave my heart to the man that I love... But as I lay there in the large bed, shivering from missing heat of my lover, I realized that dreams were just dreams. And in real life it is hard to find a reciprocated love and to find love you have to search and work for it...

It left me thinking, while I was alone in that bed and as I cried myself to sleep, on how I could get him to return my love with his own...

* * *

So what do you guys think! Any suggestions and criticisms are welcome I am open minded, and if you have a flame then just hit me with your best shot, I can deal with it!

Arigatou! Ja ne!


	2. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth your time meaning I don't own INUYASHA! No suing 'cuz I have no money!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

**agent-doo:** Ahh...Soo many questions, I'm so glad! Well, I don't want to be cruel and not answer directly but, all of your questions will be answered in due time by reading the story...So be patient:) And thanks for reviewing! Oh and Kikyou will be part of this story however Inuyasha did not replace Kagome with her...it would be answered in this chapter.

**Paula:** Thanks for your support!

**Inume88:** It would be an honor if you graced me with your ideas! Anytime you have some, I'll always consider it!

**Cherimai:** Yeah...I understand it is sad for Kagome... I would die if I were in her situation but I don't know I kind of felt sadistic and sad when this idea came up so let's see were this story takes me.

**Nevaeh**: Thanks for the motivation!

**Toxiclollipop:** Lol yeah I didn't intend it to be a cliff hanger...but it does seem like it doesn't it! But originally I was going to add Inuyasha's perspective to the first chapter but decided against it.

**Darkangelprincess24:** Nope not the end! I have so many ideas for this story you can't even imagine it! Well thnx for reviewing and I had the pleasure of reading your stories!

Whoops forgot if you have questions about Inuyasha being a hanyou or not...well just read upcoming chapters!

**Warning: Excessive profanity, sexual situations and insinuations are used in this chapter

* * *

**

**Loving Realization **

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I couldn't wait to get out of there. It was all suffocating me. Her, everything, even the damned air. Imagine it, me actually married... I almost chuckled out loud at the thought... Damn I'm not even ready for a serious relationship or ever had the experience of having one and I'm already married to a woman I just got to know a week ago, all fueled by my greed and her needs. Crap, I guess no more bachelor life for me, no more one night stands, women hanging around me...you know the good life...

Keh, yeah right. Like I would let that happen!

I shook my head as I continued to strode down the hotel hallway finding my way towards the elevator, waiting irritatingly long for it to open.

**Ding!** I sighed with relief, even a few yards away from her didn't give me the assurance that I needed. It was empty, good I have no fucking time for small talk. Once I got in I leaned back the cold metal walls of the elevator and a rush of the week's events assaulted me.

It all started last week...

"Oooh Inu!" I smiled as the woman next to me moaned with pleasure. I finally rolled off her and brought the blanket to comfort us but before my head hit the silkened pillows, my cell phone rang incessantly.

I stood up to get it from my discarded pants on the floor but I was stopped by a hand clinging on to mine.

"Stay..." she mummbled through the sheets her eyes still closed and blonde hair framing her face. I smirked, how typical and even though I wanted to rest I knew it might be important.

"Sorry baby. I have to get this." as I pried her hands off of my body and strode towards my phone.

To my misfortune I didn't listen to the woman... It was my dear old brother...

"Inuyasha..." a gruff, familiar voice answered me, "I need to discuss something with you immediately. I expect you at my office at about an hour."

"Fuck, Fluffy! It's midnight! I'm not fucking going over there to discuss business!" as I usually answered his cold and monotone voice.

"This is important, it concerns father's will..." this convinced me to come as I looked longingly at the warm bed resided by the naked woman.

"Keh! I'll be there!" I spat out.

Then my life all changed. I still want to strangle that damned half-brother of mine! Springing up the fucking conditions for attaining my damned share of the fortune and business my dad left just a week before it was terminated!

It was a bit suspicious that my dear old brother didn't warn me before since it has been ten years since our parents died... I assumed he wanted the whole fortune for himself. Greedy bastard! I would never have given him the satisfaction of living lavishly while I rotted in some second rate dump.

So that was when I had to fucking find a stupid woman that would heed to my needs and agree to the stupid conditions. Great thing about the old man was that he never specified enough, and he didn't mention any "true" feelings involved in the damned marriage so what the hell just find a fucking gold digger off the streets and then marry her.

So then I finally noticed her, she was perfect. Not ugly to destroy my reputation, actually she was stunning. I found her around the company, actually I never really paid attention to our employees because I usually don't mix business with pleasure but this worked to my advantage. I never really knew how I could miss that indescribable beauty, it shocked me how she was working there for a year already...

Crap, all my luck, I would have bedded her if she we were in a different situation but I'd be damned if I get close to the wench after all this was just a stupid arrangement. Besides I do not intend to continue the relationship after the conditions were met.

I caught her crying in one of the women's bathroom stalls of the company late in the night...Good thing she was all distraught with her parents' death and pilled with bills that would hinder her brother's future or else she wouldn't have agreed to the "at least" one year marriage... I think my father did that purposely to get me to realize that it is better to be in a commitment but damn he's teaching me how to fucking hate it! Guess it backfired old man!

So then a week later, a few hours ago, I had to endure all that damnedtorturous crap.

The wedding... Oh Kami just thinking about it made me want to fucking hurl! All that blinding white crap that was put around the stupid cathedral, my suffocating suit that had me sweating the whole ceremony, guests that couldn't hold their damned emotions, and then there was her.

That fucking wench, she looked beautiful! I didn't expect anything less, after all she was hand picked by me but damn it she was expecting something from me! Her eyes told me all of her emotions that she thought she hid from me and I would be damned before I comply... No this is just an agreement for both of us, I kept reminding myself that all through the ceremony, even giving her the cold shoulder in the limo, and the picture taking.

After that I was tortured with the stupid reception which I had to control myself from shouting at everyone to stop tapping their damned wine glass! I mean it wasn't the fact that she was a bad kisser, her lips against mine were torture enough because of her sweetness but I knew she would get some idea in her head that I would fucking develop feelings for her and I know that I won't! I just know it!... I distanced myself until that fuckin' dance.

Oh crap, just thinking about it just made me want to moan. Her body tightly pressed against mine and her alluring lavender scent, I wanted her right there. Wanted is the key word, not loved or anything remotely close!

It took some self control to keep my hands from roaming all over her body and from kissing her at the end. Good thing the damned guest were oblivious to my emotions, finally they were good for something! But that was when I realized that I had to avoid her during the honeymoon before I attacked her with my primal desires that would led her to stupid women delusions.

I smirked at that thought, Heh what can I say I am irresistible. So during the whole time she was huddled in that bed, I spent about thirty minutes in the bathroom enough to give a hint that we did it during the time that passed.

Oh Kami and that last look before I left, I almost... ALMOST fuckin' lost my mind and wanted to stay with her and comfort the damned wench!

I raked my hands through my silver locks, shaking my head to clear my thoughts of my situation. I left the hotel room to fuckin' stop thinking about it and then here I was scrutinizing every detail of it.

Finally stepping out of the elevator, I headed towards the exit. The cool summer air hit me as I left the building and quickly I hailed a cab. Screeching in front me was the yellow transportation and quickly entering it.

I was greeted by an old man in his mid-thirties with gray thinning hair.

"Where can I bring you tonight sir." he looked back at me with a questioning glare.

"Any clubs you know about?" I was desperate enough to just go wherever this man took me.

"Yeah sure," he nodded, "any special occasion?"

I grunted, "Yeah getting away from my wife."

He chuckled at the response and looked at the mirror to get a glimpse of me, his face in a wrinkled smile "Nice to know, I do it all the time."

After that all small talk halted, so I just remained seated not knowing where I would end up. I rested my head on the uncomfortable and cheap cotton seat as I drifted into a light sleep.

"Hey! Hey!" someone shouted.

I stirred from slumber, eyes blurry with tiredness, "Keep it down would ya!"

"We're here" he smirked looking back at me "enjoy!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I handed him a hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change."

I got out yet I caught the man's mumbled gratitude as he raced of the night.

Observing my surroundings I curled with disgust, must be the bad part of town. I licked my lips...Perfect. The streets were deserted, except for the bum laying in the alley next to the club. He seemed to be unconscious probably intoxicated. Heh!

I found my way towards the club, it seemed to be deserted except for a few drunk men. It appeared to be a strip club, I was ecstatic. Something to keep my mind off the situation...

Nice taste old man, I thought to myself surveying the women on the stage, not bad, not bad at all...

Sitting myself on one of the bar stools and then motioning my hands to the bartender.

"What can I get you" the fat man with a greasy face came to him while cleaning a beer glass with a dirty cloth.

"Whiskey on the rocks." he nodded at me and then a few seconds later came with my drink, I felt my tongue hunger for it.

Quickly I took the glass and almost drank half of the contents to sooth my dry throat. The cool alcohol going down my throat felt so good. I finished the glass and ordered another one, it was all piling up. First three, then five... I had no idea how many... my mind was starting to spin, all rationale thrown aside...

The bartender said something, I guess I nodded my head and then a woman came to me. She had long black hair to her butt. Of course scantily dressed, she had a nice body making my own desires twitch to life. My mind too blurry to recognize her features as she enticingly placed her hand over mine and pulled me towards a door near the back... I complied without any struggle.

She led me into a dark room all the while giggling much to my dislike. It rang through my sensitive ears like nails screeching across a board. I would have said something sarcastic to make her stop but my mouth felt too dry now, alcohol's effects. But then she pushed me on a chair and sat on my lap.

"What made you come?" she whispered sending a shock through my body, I couldn't answer. She just giggled and massaged my spine, her head still tucked away on the crook of my neck, my breathing was getting haggard.

I moaned as she suckled my ear lightly and rubbed against my body. After that everything else was fueled by my desire and primitive side as I devoured her luscious lips...

-

-

-

I woke up with the blinding light directed to my face. I quickly shut my eyes to avoid it seeking the sleek silk sheets for comforts. I found it to my pleasure then I was quickly hurled with the memories of yesterday and how I spent the night wish I would have thought was a day to remember. Finally I realized that he was still missing...

Worry started to overcome me, I had no idea what to do as tears started to prick my sensitive eyes once again but I held them back. I didn't want to suffer like this anymore, no more crying I resolved it wouldn't solve anything.

Knowing I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon I threw the silk covers aside and headed toward the lavish bathroom. I almost shrieked when I saw myself in front of the mirror. It was a monster! Its hair was sticking in every direction, complexion pale as a ghost while black adorned under the eyes.

Oh Kami! No wonder he didn't want to sleep with me! I thought to myself. I threw open the walk in shower and turned on the water, moderating the heat with the knobs and using my hand to feel the temperature.

Quickly I got in and lathered soothed away my problems as I was pelted by the calming beads of warm water as I sighed with content.

"This is the life" I whispered as I made a lather of shampoo to clean my hair. I started humming happily with all the previous worries pushed aside. The pleasures of a shower always made me happy knowing that it wouldn't always be this way.

I stayed there just before my skin started to prune and I turned the knobs to stop the water.

I was content and finally in a good mood. I decided to block out all memories of him to enjoy the day. A day by myself...

Now standing in front of the mirror, I took a piece of paper towel to wipe the foggy mirror. Ahh...much better!

Looking around for a brush, I searched through the cabinets and drawers until I finally got a glimpse of the desired thing.

"Aha!" I smiled happily as my hand crept towards it yet when I picked it up, my brow started to furrow and my forehead creased slightly. I found something else much to my dismay: a wedding ring, his wedding ring...

My hand shuddered to reach it, wishing it was only imagined that my mind was playing tricks on my but then I touched its cold properties. A tear trekking its way down my cheek, I didn't wipe it away...

My suspicions were true... He really didn't care about the me, about our marriage...

Oh crap who am I fooling? I reprimanded myself silently, This is only an arrangement! Remember it you means nothing to him! Get that through your thick skull! I am such an emotional b-! Stop! Stop! Stop!

I didn't want to believe it but it was true. I'm stuck in a wed lock with someone who doesn't even want to get to know me, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I used to dream about the simple stuff of having a white house filled with kids and a loving husband... but look at me now, married to one of the sought-after men in the world, and I'm crying my eyes out. Ironic how life truly is!

I started chuckling madly, I don't know what happened but all feelings has just gone away, locked up and now my rage overtook. I was mad! At him for being an inconsiderable bastard, at the situation, my parents for dying, just the damned world for giving me this life!

Taking control, that is what I call it. I'm going to be strong, for myself. NO MORE CRYING, KAGOME! You go girl! That's what I chanted the whole time in my head.

My happy mood was starting to return. I wrapped my naked body with the complementary towel while I hummed to myself and got out of the bathroom. Plans of the day started forming in my head which included Sango...So just a quick call and presto! Great day! Smile plastered on my face.

Hmm...what to wear? I looked towards the small closet, scantily filled. Oh well, not many choices anyways as I got out a pink beaded satin camisole and white Capri pants. I shimmied into them quickly and strode towards the vanity mirror to check myself.

Lovely... Now for some make-up. I hardly had any cosmetics on the table except for some lip gloss so I guess I wouldn't call that "make-up", I never really fancied them much anyways. As I was applying some on, I became oblivious to the thumping sounds that were nearing my bedroom until the door opened with a creek.

My head shot up and I found myself looking at the reflection of my disgruntled husband leaning against the door. I tried to ignore him and I smirked at his current state. He looked horrible! His normally brushed to perfection hair was in a tangled mess while his eyes were bloodshot. It was a funny sight, I bit my lip just to control my laughter.

Once again I heard heavy feet trudging on the floor and then a minute later I heard a soft flop. I tried to ignore him, again minding my own business but I felt eyes trying to bear holes on my back. It was truly unnerving to show no emotions...

A cough. Then silence.

I think he was trying to get my attention... I ignored him. I felt his irritation go through the roof, I loved every minute of it...

Gruff, husky voice broke the silence, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out." one word, no emotion. I felt anger emanating from him.

"Where!" he gritted with his teeth.

"None of your business." replying snottily. Serves him right for deserting me last night during our honeymoon. I stood up from my seat and tried to grab my purse next to the bedside table, unfortunately it was beside him.

That was when I found my back hitting the wall harshly, with two clenching hands around my wrists, and his amber eyes smoldering and challenging mine. His body trapped me between the wall as it pressed closely against mine. He was mad and I was glad. I smirked at him and didn't back down from the challenge. This bastard is not breaking me any longer.

This fueled his anger more, "Where are you going bitch!"

"I don't have to answer to an arrogant bastard!" I closed our distance, our nose almost touching and then the smell hit me. It was a woman's fragrance with the smell of alcohol. Cheap perfume that smelled like peaches, that was what his prostitute smelled like! How dare he question me when he's the one prancing around using his desires as his guide.

"Well, I am your husband now bitch and I'll tell you what or what not to do. It's in the damned contract!" he gritted with his teeth, fire burning in his eyes.

"Fuck you Inuyasha! You're the one who's sleeping around with whores--" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt the stinging pain on my cheek. My hands now free as I put one to touch it. I winced with pain and tears prickled my eyes.

I didn't try to look at him. I had to get out before I broke down in front of him. I ran towards the door, slamming it behind me and sprinting out of the hotel.

No where to go I sprinted towards the nearest restaurant that had the accommodations of a bathroom. I needed my safety place where I could collect my thoughts, calm myself, make the hurt and pain go away...

My vision was blurred with unshed tears, I found a cafe down the block. Brain in shambles, heart racing, and breath coming out in puffs as I stopped running. My eyes caught the name: "Hope", who the hell name their cafe that name!

Yet with luck on my side it had what I searched for. Quickly I locked myself in the stall and my back softly hitting the wall and sliding to the ground. I needed to call Sango, she would help me through this...I've been through worst I reminded myself.

Reaching inside my purse I found the phone and my shaky fingers having trouble punching the numbers...

Finally I had it against my ear. It rang once, twice...Kami I wanted to kill the damned phone! I hung up and dialed again with frustration. The first ring, it was answered to my relief

"Ohayou! May I speak to Sango please?" I said as politely as I could but I could hear my voice cracking.

"Ummm..." a husky male voice replied. I heard hussling in the background and a female murmur something until something clicked in my mind.

"Miroku!" I said cautiously. I couldn't believe it! Everyone was all prancing around their love and leaving me in the dusk with no one. It hurt and I was really mad!

"I wanna speak to SANGO!" I grit my teeth, while trying to calm myself from screaming.

"Okay" He answered promptly noticing the anger laced in my words.

"Kagome hey!" her best-friend greeted her nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh Sango!" I couldn't hold my emotions any longer, anger pushed aside.

"What's wrong, love? Do I need to break some bones!" her concern voiced through.

It touched me, someone cared for me... I never appreciated her so much before this but today it made my heart rejoice of happiness and tears finally came gushing out full force.

"Oh Sango! Everything!" I muttered incoherently ashamed for breaking so easily for being so weak. It was my second day of marriage and I'm already broken. How am I going to last.

"Shh...It's alright Kagome...everything will be okay...you want me to pick you up, honey?" Oh I wanted her to come but I faintly heard the disappointment in her voice. I didn't want her to miss out in love I couldn't let the one person that cared for me to be involved in this pain...

"No it's okay" I sniffled, "Stay with Miroku..."

"Are you sure love?" she asked with doubt.

"Yes..." I said forcefully, "Now have fun..."I hung up before she could protest and before I changed my mind.

My hand then reached my stinging cheek, I winced. It had hurt, not the force but the betrayal laced in it. I wondered how I looked now, probably worse than before. I calmed myself and grabbed tissue to wipe stray tears on my face before getting out of the stall.

Walking towards the sink, I immediately was looking towards my gruesome reflection... I turned on the faucet letting the cold water hit my warm hands and then I bent down and felt its coldness on my face. It felt good as I scrubbed my face to erase the redness. I looked at myself in the mirror.

This is my life, my problem, and I had to face this alone...

* * *

So how was it! Good, bad, ok? Tell me! I am open to any suggestions, I mean this is the first time I posted a story in it took me awhile to get this chapter going. I actually had this typed up a few days ago...

I just had to question the way their emotions continually change, however I realize that people are like this and I just went along with it.I do believe to say thatpeople aregenerally fickle and can't get their emotions straight!

If you have any suggestion of making this a more realistic story...feel free to send me an email or just REVIEW!

Oh yeah just another reminder R&R plz! Thanks guys!


End file.
